Slice of Paradise
by Miatski Kuromia
Summary: Toboe and Tsume are separated from the rest of the pack in a snowstorm. Will the two survive the cold? And maybe...find their own slice of paradise. YAOI. NO LIKE. NO READ. NO FLAMES. Reasons for rating inside.
1. Of Separation and Chattering Teeth

**Rated for Implied sexual themes. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Wolf's Rain belongs to it's creators And this fic was inspired by the Wolf's Rain Fanfic _Frozen Paws_. Go check it out!**

**Pairing: TsumexToboe**

**Warning: Yaoi content = BoyxBoy. No likey? No read. No flames Everyone happy. Get it? Got it? _Good._**

**To those who are still here...Enjoy! ****  
**

* * *

Tsume was annoyed. No, make that majorly and thoroughly pissed. He and the runt had been separated from Kiba and Hige in a blizzard that had come out of no where in the frozen

wasteland. Luckily he and the run had found a cave. All that was left was to wait it out without dying of hypothermia. So here he was sitting here cold, tired, and hungry and the runt's

chattering teeth echoing off the cave walls were giving him a headache. Wait a minute...chattering?

* * *

Tsume looked away from the unchanging white he had focused on since sitting in his spot and took in his smallest pack mate. The runt had his arms around his knees drawing them up to

his chest rocking slightly for warmth, and of course the boy's teeth was chattering away. His brow furrowed slightly at the sight of the boy and furrowed more as he took in his

appearance. The runt had gone paler than usual almost matching the deathly frozen water outside and his lips were starting to turn blue and the poor pup was shaking like mad.

Growling softly in frustration that the pup hadn't said anything Tsume had attracted Toboe's attention without meaning to.

* * *

Toboe gave a small squeak upon hearing the growl but instead of hearing it as one of hidden concern and frustration he heard annoyance. He turned his head slightly to meet the older

male's gaze and flinched slightly at the never relenting gaze of his beta. Swallowing he forced his throat to thaw and speak, "S-s-sorry T-Tsume." He said quietly moving his hands over

his mouth trying to cease the involuntary movement or at least muffle it. Tsume sighed and shook his head a little at the pup before standing and walking over to him and settling behind

him before pulling the pup into his arms. Toboe's eyes went wide at the action his mind going blank as to what his pack mate was doing. Tsume had settled him so his back was to his

chest and his long legs on either side of him with the strong tan arms wrapped around him...If he had the warmth to do so he would have probably turned bright red.

* * *

Taking a chance he looked up at the male blinking his wide honey gold eyes as they met hard amber. "T-Tsume?" he inquired silently watching as the male settled himself against a rock

that was behind him looking at the runt with a calm almost bored look, aloof was the word he believed Hige told him once. Realizing the male had spoken he blinked and the other male

sighed. The pup was going to kill him one of these days...he just knew it.

* * *

**OK. Sorry for the crappy set up but Fanfic is being a total pain in the ass. Not to mention this is my second fanfic. **

**Ok, here's the deal. See that button right there? The one that says review? I get 10 reviews. You get new chappie. Cuz then I know people are actually reading this. **

**Alright I think thats everything.**

**Miatski Kuromia. Out.**


	2. Of Thinking and Consciences

**….......WHY ARE ALL OF YOU FAVING AND COMMENTING ON THIS PIECE OF JUNK?!ALJFLSDJFLSDJFLSDJF I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!**

**Dutchess: XDDDD Demanding aren't we? Lolz I like your spunk **

**Seirai-chan: Zomg thankies! I try to get the personalities as close as possible.**

**Everyone else: I LOVE YOU ALL~!!! THANK YOU FOR YOUR KIND WORDS!!!**

**Alright alright that's the end of my gratitude, on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING EVERYTHING GOES TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS**

* * *

Turning away from the runt's confused gaze he stared at the wall once more leaving the pup to try and figure it out on his own. He had to focus on something. _Anything _other than how

the runt felt against him like that- _Damn. Well there goes that plan._ Sighing quietly he closed his eyes and started to think about on something else before another part of him rebelled

against his civil thinking.

xxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

Toboe looked at the larger wolf with a hopelessly lost expression. This was not Tsume, Tsume did not try and keep his pack-mates warm. He slept by himself almost all the time no matter

the weather conditions. "T-Tsume?" He suppressed the need to flinch when the amber eyes were back on him.

"What."

"A-ah! W-well...y-you...y-your..um..."

The beta sighed and looked at him with a bored and almost uncaring expression. "Your cold." Toboe nodded quickly.

"Sharing body heat is the best way to stave off hypothermia."

"A-ah...t-then why not go into our wolf form?"

"Because once your warm I'm going to try and get a fire going and going in and out of wolf form is a waste of energy and your too scared to do it."

Toboe went scarlet and looked down abashed. "S-sorry...."

"Did I ask for an apology?"

"N-no..."

"So stop apologizing all the time."

".....Okay..."

xxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

Tsume glared at the ceiling after the pup had quieted down and just curled up trying to retain more body heat. Oh he could think of a few other ways to create body heat. Mentally

smacking himself he groaned quietly and thought of anything else before a problem could arise. He really hated his hormones or whatever the hell it was that made him want to jump the

runt. Going back to glaring at the ceiling venemently he continued his thought process. _I never had this frickin problem in the city. I'd just find some random broad and take care of it....but I _

_can't do that with the runt. __**And why the hell not? He's there, your horny end of story.**__ No NOT end of story he's the RUNT. For one the prick of an ass Kiba would kill me, two like I said he's _

_the RUNT. __**So? Why is this any different?**_ Tsume ignored the selfish part of himself but the question had been asked and the damage been done. Why WAS the runt a different situation?

He could care less about Kiba so what was keeping him from jumping the pup? _...This is why I don't fucking think. Too much damn trouble....Damn it I'm screwed._

* * *

**Ok this was mostly in Tsume's head and POV I know but YAY I luv you all who replied!!!**

**Ok once again see the button?, 10 reviews = new chappie**

**See ya'll next time~**

**Miatski Kuromia. Out.**


	3. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

YES. I HAVE RETURNED!

NO. IT'S NOT A NEW CHAPPIE ITS AN AUTHOR NOTE.

...No...**no**. Put the pitchforks _down_...__

Ok so here's the deal. Yes, I know half of you or more saw the alert and came running only to have your hopes dashed with this horrid thing. And YES. I know that I "owe" you guys a chap and a half (seriously I 3 you all for faving and commenting on this junk...but one more "death threat" and I'm out. I do not find them funny. While grateful for your "enthusiasm" I have a life outside of writing.) and I will begin working on it as soon as possible.

I apologize for all that BUT here's what happened.

My comp got this nasty software virus so basically every program on it just went dead. -_-

Good news? The story I have so far is safe on my flash drive.

Bad news? ….The whole story is still just those two chaps cos I didn't have software -_-

Also while I have the whole thing written down, it's just the outline and ideas for the story. The rough draft and re-written thing look practically nothing alike.

I like giving you guys _GOLD_ instead of _JUNK_ (though the gold still is junk-ish -_-) so please don't go "RAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWR GIMME GIMME D:" on me.

So yeah.

Story ain't dead. I ain't dead. I ish workin on it.

That 'bout wraps it up so...

MiatskiKuromia.

Out.


End file.
